


Mint Gum

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They share gum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Gum

Cosima is chewing gum when she moves to welcome Delphine, she kisses her and Delphine tastes pot and mint, Cosima is clearly trying to cover the smell and yet Delphine doesn't care. Delphine smiles, kissing her again, her voice low and soft. She knows that Cosima likes to pretend like she can't smell the pot and she does it to please her. Still she can smell the mint on Cosima's breath. She pulls back, pulls lightly on Cosima's loosened dreadlock and kisses her again. 

"So..."

"So?"

Cosima challenges, a lazy smile crossing her lips. 

"Bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask..."


End file.
